happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IThrowLemonsAtLife/Head canons
Let's share thoughts about the characters or the show itself. They don't have to be canon, they don't have to be based on solid evidences. Feel free to stretch it as much as you want, grab on straws. Just share your own theories. As long as you like the thought of it, share with the rest. If you don't like someone else's theories, don't make a big deal about it. Here are some of mine: - Pop witnessed Splendid fail miserably at saving the former's wife. No wonder he's not one of the fans. Pop still lets Cub admire Splendid for the same reason we let kids believe in Santa Clause. - Disco Bear used to be an unconfident outcast in the 70s. Then he got successful with an album. He received fame, fortune, self esteem and today's appearance. Then the Disco era ended. The bear was so afraid of becoming who he was, he kept the same image and behaviour. No wonder he was so broken in Easy Comb, Easy Go. The eating habits he received in the recent episodes serve the purpouse to compensate for the void that even his past can't fill. - Flippy is (or at the very least, was) a huge fan of Splendid and considers him a role model. He wanted to be heroic and helpful too, so he joined the army. - Petunia is better at controlling her OCD around Toothy. She wants to spare the more sensitive tree friends her breakdowns, so she manages to find the will power around them. I grabbed on straws from Camp Pokeneyeout and From Hero to Eternity. And yes, I know she didn't have OCD in the latter episode. - Everything from the episodes happens in the same reality, in the same town, to the same characters. No alternate universes, no clones, nothing like that. There's just an offscreen reset button for everything. The characters not only heal from their deaths and injuries, but they also lose great chunks of their memories. Most of them change their ages. There is no logic to why and how it all happens to the same characters, while leaving out some things like Russel and Handy's limbs and Pop's wife. Everyone might remember a thing or two of the episodes, but the ones who are the most aware of the deaths and ressurections are Cuddles, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Handy, Sniffles, and possibly The Mole, while even they get blank holes in their memories after every reset button. * Cuddles knows about the deaths and remembers at least one. He flat out said it in Blast From The Past. He knows he'll suffer a horrible death one way or another, so he thought "Why bother? I'll live however I want." He wants Flaky to think the same, instead of living in constant fear. This is why he forces her to do stuff. * Cro-Marmot is so aware of the danger, he keeps himself frozen. No further discussiuon. * Flaky's case is obvious. She knows very well what's going on. * Handy and Sniffles are famous for not caring when someone is impaled right in front of them. They know what's up and just got used to it. They treat it as an everyday event. They just really hate it when it happens to them. * The case is similar with The Mole. He just treats the screams around him as something completely normal. Category:Blog posts